Parallel Hearts
by Kyuun
Summary: Even if it turned into a fight...I would do my best to accept it...but why now can I not? Why can I not accept the fate of this one person, who reached out to me, this person that wants to be loved by someone...Why can I not save you, My Master, My Lacie?
1. Chapter 1

**Parallel Hearts**

**#1-Prologue**

"Oz Vessalius…With my chain of Condemnation I hereby pronounce judgment on you. Your sin…is your very being!" The red cloaked figure of the Shinigami that had come for Oz stated coolly as he pulled his glove of and pressed his hand onto Oz's head. The next thing the teen knew he saw a horrifying bird-like creature and then darkness. He felt a tear escape his eye as he caught the last glimpse of the world of light he knew, believing that he would never see it again. Then all was silent and dark… He felt the wetness of the blood that dripped from his chest and he didn't understand what was going on or where he was but he had a feeling it was the abyss.

"_They're wrong, Oz. Don't believe that they could simply drop, you of all people, into the abyss and be done with it. Griffon and the other gate guardian's wouldn't allow that. After all, we bear the same blood and the same master."_ A voice whispers before Oz saw golden light appear from the darkness.

'What's going on?' He thought with wide eyes as the lights surrounded him and he felt his back hit the ground.

"LACIE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" A voice shouts as Oz saw the ceiling of what looked like a dungeon.

"It's here! Something is coming! Can't you tell? The lights are all excited." A girl's voice states as a red eyed girl appeared in front of him and stared down at him with amused and curious eyes. "It looks like a boy! It is a boy, Onii-sama!" The girl says tilting her head to the side letting her long black hair fall to the side. "I've never seen a chain that looks like a human. How amusing…!" She says poking his cheek with a slight chuckle as he flinched. "Say chain-kun, what powers do you have?" The girl asks as a black haired man appeared with deep purple eyes.

"Lacie…This person is not a chain. They do not have the same aura as a chain would…and he is wounded. And might be on the verge of death…" The man says pulling the girl back before moving closer to Oz and he remembered that he could move and jumped away and moved back until his body hit a flat surface. "Or not… So, you are able to move boy? Where do you come from?" The man questions with a serious look in his eyes. Oz simply stared at the two people, who stared at him before he noticed the floating lights around them and he looked up at them in a small panic not wanting them to touch him.

"Oi, Oniisama is this kid retarded? He's freaking out…" The girl says but stops when Oz dodged on of the lights with a panicked look in his eyes. "Hey… What are you doing?" She questions stepping closer to Oz, who looked at her with a startled look and he tensed his entire body. The girl knelt beside him and took the light he had been avoiding and held it out in front of him. "Do you see this?" She asks watching Oz's emerald eyes carefully as he swallowed nervously before he shook his head afraid of what she might do to him if he said 'yes'. A slight smile formed on her lips as she let the light go and grabbed Oz's arm. "Is that so…Fine then." She whispers as she pulled him up to his feet. "We are a lot alike! Let's be friends." she states proudly as the man stepped forward.

"Lacie are you trying to say he sees the lights of the abyss?" The man questions coolly as the girl, Lacie looked up at him with a knowing smile.

"I'm not _trying_ to say anything… I am saying that he sees them?" Lacie states as she looked back at Oz. "We're going to be friends… My name's Lacie. What's your name?" She says watching Oz look down at his hand that was trapped by Lacie's grasp. He wasn't sure where he was or who this girl was or who the man behind her was but he didn't trust them, especially after what had just happened to him. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of us or something? We're not here to kill you… We're really curious about how you got here and who you are." Lacie says with a slight smile and Oz frowned.

"Lies…" He stated and Lacie burst out laughing startling the boy.

"Lies… He knew it was a lie, Oniisama. Did you hear that! I like him already!" Lacie says gleefully as she pulled Oz toward the stairs. "I'm going to take him to Glen! Glen will love him." She says with a grin on her face as Oz winced and followed her so his arm wouldn't get pulled out of its socket.

"Glen…?" Oz says with a confused look as Lacie stopped and looked at him curiously.

"You don't know who Glen is?" Lacie states with a surprised look on his face and Oz shook his head as the man stepped up behind him.

"Glen is the master of this house hold… He is Glen Baskerville the head of the Baskerville family." The man states emotionlessly, causing Oz to gasp and rip his hand away from Lacie before he backed away from the two people. 'These people are the Baskervilles…' He thought with wide eyes as he recalled the things he's read about the Baskerville house and how they caused the Tragedy of Sablier and he began to shake wondering how they were standing before him.

"Hey, you alright? You look terrified… Ha! He does know about us." Lacie states with a small smirk and Oz blinked confusedly at her words before she held out her hand. "Come on, won't you take my hand?" She asks as Oz glanced at the man that was watching him careful.

'There's no way I can escape right now… I have no idea where I am but I don't want these people to find out that I'm a Vessalius…That would be really bad!' Oz thought swallowing nervously as he reached out and took Lacie's hand. She smiled with a knowing look on her face before she pulled Oz up the stairs with a slight skip to her step.

"So, you never did give me your name." She says with a slight laugh as she felt Oz's hand flinch.

"G-Gwen…" Oz let the first name that came to his mind slip out hoping that she believed him.

"Now that one's a lie… But I like that name so that's what I will call you." She states as the man that was walking behind them sighed.

"He is not a toy, Lacie… You should not just call him by whatever you wish. If you know that's a lie, you should make him give us his real name." The man says with a slight frown and Lacie laughed.

"Fine, tell me your real name, I'm still calling you Gwen though." She states and Oz swallowed.

"O-Oz…My real name's Oz." He whispers as the girl stopped at the top of the steps pulling him up the last few.

"Oz, huh? That's a suitable name too. Which one would you prefer me to call you?" She asks looking at him with a curious look and Oz looked at her confusedly before glancing back at the man slightly afraid what they might do to him so he stayed silent. "If you don't answer I'm going to call you whatever I want." She states with a small frown and Oz stayed silent.

"I shall inform Glen of the boy's appearance, Lacie. You can show him around the grounds if you wish, I will find you if Glen wishes to meet the boy. Make sure you get someone to bandage up that boy's wound first though. We don't want him bleeding all over the place." The man says before he walked away.

"Great! Let's go, Gwen!" She says pulling him the opposite way that the man went. Oz simply followed letting the girl drag him around the castle like manor. As he was pulled along they were greeted by many people and Oz wasn't sure why so many people had sided with the Baskervilles but he wasn't ready to ask such questions as Lacie pulled him up a set of spiral stairs until they entered a dull gray room that had dolls and stuffed animals covering the room all in boxes and other such things. Oz stared at the things with a slight confused look before Lacie pushed him down on to the sofa and sat on his lap. His face instantly went bright red and when she started to unbutton his jacket and shirt he started to struggle.

"W-W-Wait! Wait… What are you doing?" Oz shouts with his face going a bright red and Lacie giggled watching Oz squirm.

"Relax, I'm just going to fix up your wounds." Lacie states laughing as Oz struggled even harder.

"I-I-I can do this part though, s-s-so please get off!" Oz shouts as they heard a chuckle at the door.

"My Lacie… You've got him in quite a flutter." A man's voice states as Oz looked and saw a silver haired man with golden eyes.

'He's so freaky looking.' Oz thought swallowing as Lacie climbed off his lap.

"It's his own fault… I was just doing what Oniisama told me to do." Lacie states coldly as Oz sighed and fixed his shirt so he wouldn't look in decent in front of them.

"I will fix his wounds up Lacie…since you seemed to have scared him." Glen says calmly walking over to Oz, who tensed at the man's approach.

"Humph… I did no such thing." Lacie states before sitting down beside Oz. "Right?" She asks with a slight teasing smile as Oz sighed and looked at the silver haired man.

"Please let me fix your wounds while you speak to Glen." The man says calmly as Oz nodded feeling suddenly nervous at the man in front of him but despite that he began to undo the buttons on his shirt glancing at Lacie embarrassedly.

"Ignore Lacie, my dear young man." The man that was supposedly Glen says casually as Oz let the man begin to clean his wound. "Oswald told me that you fell out of Raven's gate. How did you end up here?"

'How did I get here?' Oz thought recalling the events and remembered what happened to Gilbert. "I-I was attacked by a group of Red Shinigami, m-my ser-my _friend_ was working with them. H-He stabbed me and then…Ah-" Oz says but stopped because he remember he was talking to the head of the Baskerville family and felt his face flush. "I'm-I'm really sorry for appearing on your property. I have no idea how I got here…Or what day it is, honest. I just remember getting dropped into the abyss and then waking up here." He whispers closing his eyes in bitter remembrance.

"Hou?" The man says moving closer with interest. "These Red Shinigami… They had the power to drop you into the abyss did they?" He says with interest as Oz nodded slowly wondering what he was going on about. "Do you know why they did such a thing to you?" The man asks as Lacie even seemed to be interested in what he had to say.

"The one that did it said that my very existence was a sin…" Oz says looking off to the side. "I don't really understand but if that is true then why am I still alive." He asks softly as the man smiled slightly.

"I am afraid I do not know but I am curious… Tell me what did this man look like?" He asks and Oz frowned. "I don't know…He-He was wearing a cloak and only Gilbert saw his face." Oz says softly flinching at the stinging on the wound that Glen had started to clean with alcohol.

"Gilbert, whose that?" Lacie says jumping into the conversation as she put her arm on Oz's shoulder as if he was an arm rest.

"He was my most precious friend. He stabbed me but I can't blame him…I guess I was kind of horrible to him so I don't blame him." Oz says quietly and Glen chuckled.

"I see…" Lacie says softly as she tilted her head and Oz glance

"So, um…Is this the abyss?" Oz asked thinking that all the Baskervilles had fallen into the place when Sablier collapsed and Glen stood with a laugh.

"No, my dear boy, this is Sablier." He says with a wide smirk.

"_Sablier_!" Oz states resisting the urge to jerk forward as the black haired man stuck him with a needle and he yelped. 'God, that hurts…' Oz thought closing his eyes and shaking at the pain.

"This wound is pretty deep, My Lord…I believe it'd kill a normal grown man but this boy doesn't seem past the age of fifteen." The black haired man state casually as he continued to stitch Oz up.

"Yes… He just may be one of us but the question is '_who dropped him into the abyss?_'." Glen says with pure amusement in his eyes.

"I do not know who they were…" Oz states with a slight look of regret and despair in his eyes. 'If this is Sablier why are there so many people and why is there a castle here? There's a giant whole in the ground.' He thought groaning slight as the man continued to stitch him up.

"But if I do say so myself, you take getting stabbed repeatedly by a needle quite well." Glen says in amusement. "You shall live here in the Baskerville manor until I find out just exactly who and what you are to us Baskerville's until then, please enjoy your stay." Glen states with a slight grin on his face as the man finished with a snap of the thread.

"Lacie…Bandage him up. I am going to work on business with Glen-sama." The man says before taking his leave, not even batting an eye in Oz's direction.

"Ha…You've got some luck." Lacie says darkly as she took the bandages that her brother had set out. "If Glen hadn't liked you, you'd have probably got thrown into the deepest depths of the abyss and got digested by the core." Lacie says casually as she poked the stitching causing Oz to hiss. "I'm jealous…Oh, well…You just may still be dropped in again." She says as she began to wrap the bandages on his chest.

'Digested…?' Oz thought with a small frown as he watched the girl scowl as she wrapped the bandages around his chest. "Then I'll be sure not to get too attached to my life." He states causing her to blink and look at him with a slight curious look. "I'm one who adjust to my situation." He says smiling at her gently as she finished bandaging his chest and he leaned back against the couch. "Besides…I killed the one person that loved me unconditionally. I should just die…anyway." Oz says softly closing his eyes refusing to cry. 'He could still be alive but there's just this gut feeling that I'll never see him again.' He thought as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're so strange…Smiling at the fact that you might die." She says softly as she sits beside him. "We really are the same…" She whispers closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the couch and Oz glanced at her curiously. "Shall we be friends?" Lacie asks with a slight tilt to her head and Oz frowned not sure if he could have a friend again, afraid that he might kill them.

"I-" Oz goes to say but stops as Lacie laughed.

"Come on, I want to show you around the grounds!" Lacie states grabbing Oz's hand and pulling him out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"My Lord, what are we going to do with that boy?" The black haired man asks watching his master walk ahead of him.

"Just observe him for now…I want to see if he is like us Baskervilles, if he is then I will put him through training to enhance his skills and maybe even give him a chain. Since he fell right through the abyss and into our hands it'd be a waist not to experiment on him." Glen says with a slight grin on his face. "Why don't you prepare some tests for the dear boy until there are planed out give him to Rachael? He can become a servant to Lacie and keep her entertained so she doesn't run off again." Glen states as the man nodded.

"Yes, My Lord." He states before leaving the room to begin preparations.

"I wonder just what in the world the abyss have given us." Glen says with a small chuckle as he stared across the room in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parallel Hearts**

**#2**

"Um…Lacie-san, for this being Sablier, this place is…well…really nice." Oz says with an extremely confused look on his face and Lacie looked at him confusedly.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's nice! It's the nicest capital on this continent." Lacie states before frowning. "So I've heard at least." She adds before she stared at the wall of the grounds.

"I-I see…" Oz says softly as Lacie looked at him with an eye brow raised.

"Why'd you ask such a question?" Lacie says watching Oz put his hand on the wall of the building.

"Um… I'd rather not say. I…well, I'd seem mad." Oz says as he sensed someone approach them and he jumped back to see the black haired man.

"Oniisama…" Lacie asks softly as a woman with white hair appeared beside him. At the site of the woman Oz's breath hitched and he felt dizzy from memories that flooded into his mind. "What's Rachael doing here?" Lacie asked as Oz glanced at her, startled by the name that was spoken.

'W-What's going on here? S-She looks like…but that's not possible. Where am I?' Oz thought shaking.

"Glen-sama has requested for Oz to be your caretaker…He's requested Rachael to be his teacher so he can learn how to tend to someone properly." Glen explains causing the girl growl.

"Why do I need a caretaker?" She states in annoyance as Oz continued to stare at the woman and her posture and the way she looked at him.

"Um…I don't mind, as long as I am not causing a burden to anyone." Oz says calmly as Lacie glared at him. "I'm not very good at those types of things but I am willing to learn." He adds softly and Lacie sighed before looking up at the top of the wall.

"Say, Onii-san…Is there something wrong with the city?" Lacie asked softly causing the man to tilt his head in confusion.

"No…There is not, why do you ask?" The man asks and Lacie laughed softly.

"Nothing…" She states as she turned away from them. "Gwen, if you're going to be my caretaker you should tell me as much as you know about yourself, okay?" She says with a slight teasing gesture as Oz nodded slowly and the black haired man corrected her about Oz's name. She then smiled amusedly before walking down the path toward her room. Oz went to follow but the man grabbed him.

"You will be going with Rachael for the time being…Oz." The man says calmly as Oz nods before looking at the woman shyly. She smiled warmly at him before motioning him to follow her. He did as he was told watching the man disappear after Lacie.

"You seem to have a different aura about you than the other people here, Oz was it?" She asks gently as Oz nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Oz." He says softly as she smiled gently.

"It's nice to meet you, Oz…" She says stopping and holding out her hand to him. "I am Rachael Cecil Vessalius. It's a pleasure to meet you." She says politely and Oz took a sharp breath in and shocked covered his face as he shook her hand.

'M-Mother?' He thought with widening eyes. "I-It's n-nice to meet you as well." He says softly as he closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asks as Oz nodded.

"I'm fine… I'm just still in a little pain from my injury." He says quietly as the woman smiled gently.

"I see… I'll show you the kitchen and how to make tea. That's what you will most likely be doing because Lacie likes to clean her own room." Rachael says calmly as Oz nodded and followed the woman to what was the Kitchen. She explained what he was to do and what he needed to he listened intently deciding that staying here and finding out more about this woman.

Once she was done she tested him by having him make tea for Lacie and he did so before carrying tea out to Lacie's room. When he knocked on the door Lacie opened it immediately and let him in. He carried the tray over to the table she probably ate on, setting it up how he was told and Lacie let out a humming sound.

"For a rich boy you sure know how to do this well." She states calmly as Oz looked at her curiously.

"Why do you think I am a rich boy? And should I take that as a compliment? This is the first time I ever had to set a table like this." Oz says calmly. "Usually I just set two plates out and throw some macaroni onto them for me and my baby sister.

"Mac-ca-ro-nee? What's that?" Lacie asks with a tilt to her head.

"You don't… Um…It's a type of pasta." He says watching the girl gasp and grin.

"Like Spaghetti?" She asks with innocent shimmering eyes.

"Yeah, but it has some type of cheese melted on to it." Oz says watching the girls eyes light up even more.

"Really! That sounds so good, Spaghetti with melted cheese!" She says excitedly as she clapped her hands together! "Nii-sama loves cheese! I bet Gwen will have the servants to make it if I ask Oswald to ask him!" She says jumping to her feet. "Tell me more about yourself! I want to know more!" She states with a serious look on her face as Oz smiled weakly.

"What would you want me to tell you?" He asks as she takes her glass of tea and sat on the floor, since there were no chairs and motioned for Oz to sit beside her. He did as he was asked and sat beside her as she took a sip.

"Good…" She says smiling slightly as Oz blushed slightly and glanced away from her.

"So what did you want me to tell you?" Oz says calmly scratching his cheek modestly.

"Tell me what happened to you before you fell into the abyss. That is unless you do not remember." Lacie says before she sees his wide eyed pained expression. She shifted slightly before she sipped at her tea silently. "Don't you reme-"

"It was my coming to age Ceremony…I was turning 15 and we were having a little ceremony that was tradition in my family. I was dressed up in this costume and went through the ceremony till the Red Shinigami came and attacked me! My best friend was working with them and stabbed me in the chest." He says softly as Lacie tilted her head gently. "Lucky for me a chain appeared and attacked them stopping my friend but it didn't stop the Shinigami and they dropped me into the Abyss." Oz says calmly. "They said that my very existence was a sin…If that's so why was I born?" He says with a slight sigh as Lacie lowered her glass and stared at him with widened eyes before she smiled gently.

"Yes, that is the question, isn't it…Maybe you were born just to die." She says calmly as Oz looked at her like she was joking before he sighed sensing the truth.

"Heh…Aren't we all born to die, Lacie-san…" He states calmly as he glanced around the room seeing dolls and such stuffed into boxes and noted that there was only a couch in the room. "Some sooner than others, some not soon enough…" He adds causing Lacie to shift.

"I agree with you…" She states calmly and Oz nodded.

"It's not something we like to think about though…or at least, we don't like to let people know we think about." Oz says causing the woman to frown.

"Do you think about it, Gwen?" She asks softly watching Oz carefully as Oz gave her a weak smile.

"Since I probably am going to die here, I can tell you that ever since I was really little I thought about dying." He says quietly as he leaned back and Lacie nodded.

"Me too." She says before gasping because she'd never spoken to anyone about personal things like this.

"I think it's a normal thing to think about…" Oz says gently smiling softly. "_What's going to happen to my family after I am gone? Will anyone miss me? What will happen to me once I am dead? Will I be reborn or will I simply disappear?_ It's all normal to question things like this." He says causing Lacie to smile.

"When you know the answers to those questions what then?" She asks with a sort of depressed look in her eyes and Oz frowned. "What if you know your family will be no more…That no one will miss you…That once your _dead_ you are gone and nothing more. What then, Gwen?" She asks not understanding why she was saying such things.

"Just because you think those are the answers, it does not mean that they are." He says calmly as Lacie scowled.

"It is the truth…" She states watching Oz look at her with sad eyes.

"Then I'll remember, Lacie-san… I'll remember her so she won't ever disappear. And if I disappear then the people closest to you will always remember you. If this happens you never truly disappear in their hearts. No matter what happens to them." Oz states calmly as Lacie felt a laugh form in her throat.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She says starting to laugh. "It's like you're trying hard to flirt."

"Sorry, I'm trying really hard not to sound like I am but it's kind of is like a fall back when normal social skills fail." He says scratching the back of his head and Lacie started laughing at him.

"That's so…" She says smiling. "Stupid." She says watching Oz laugh nervously.

"It kind of runs in my family…" He says softly as Lacie smirked.

"Well, you flatter me with your words, servant, but you must learn proper social skills or you just may come off as a womanizer."

"Ah…That wouldn't be good." Oz says with a slight nervous laugh.

"No it wouldn't…" She says standing as she walked over and setting down her glass. "I'm done with my tea now… Next time you bring tea, won't you bring two glasses so we can have tea together, Gwen." She says smiling at him as he stood and nodded.

"I'm not sure if that is allowed but if it is I will. Have a good day, Lacie-san." He says calmly with a small bow before he took the cup and tray, before leaving the room, only to have Lacie follow him. He simply decided that she had somewhere to be so he walked to the kitchen and gave the tray to Rachael, who was working on the dishes. She thanked him before she sent him off telling him tomorrow he'd be given chores to do. He nodded and told her that he'd try his hardest. He then left the room deciding to try and find a way to get out of the manor so he could get home. But when he left the room he noticed Lacie standing there as if waiting for him. "Is there something wrong?" He asks as Lacie smiled at him.

"I just wanted to continue our tour of the grounds." She states with a slight amused look on her face and Oz smiled gently.

"It's such a large building there's no way we'd be able to see it all in one day." Oz responds gently and Lacie chuckled lowly.

"Then tomorrow you best get your chores done quickly so we can have tea and explore." She says lightly before walking past him. "Come, I want to show you the gardens." She says motioning for Oz to follow her. "If you can fight, you might be able to become one of them…Well, maybe. It takes more than just being able to fight to become a member of the Baskerville family." She states with a small sigh.

"I don't understand…How can someone not born into the family become a member of the family? Marriage…?" He asks as Lacie laughed again.

"That's an outsider for you…You don't need to worry about it." She says glancing back at him with a small smile.

"Okay…I won't then." He says causing her to laugh again. "But I'm going to think about it till I get a tumor." He adds causing her to tilt her head confusedly.

"What's a tumor?" She asks with a slight curious look and Oz tilted his head.

"It's an abnormal growth on or inside the body..." Oz says calmly as Lacie frowned as if trying to understand.

"I've never heard of it. I'll ask Niisama to explain it to me." She states before continuing down the hall. "Anyway…The Baskervilles usually are wandering around the manor so if you see anyone that isn't dressed as a butler or maid make sure to pay them respect and give them a bow." She states and Oz nodded.

"Of course, Lacie-san." Oz says with a nod of his head.

"You already sound like a servant! I thought you said you never did something like this before."

"I used to have a servant…Well, he was more of a live-in playmate. He was the one that stabbed me." Oz says gently as he touched the wound on his chest. Lacie simply stayed silent and continued forward. "Well anyway, I am simply acting how he acted..." He adds as Lacie laughed.

"You give off the impression of being a good actor!" She states as Oz smiled weakly.

"I just try to adapt to the situation and try not to ask questions."

"That's…" Lacie goes to say but stops because she realized she did the same. She then looked at him with a small smile. "Foolish." She states before laugh and pulling him to a tree. "You were asking about the city right? Well here's the tallest tree in the whole manor. Maybe if you climb up there you'll be able to see the city." She states watching Oz's eye light up.

"I'll be able to see Sablier?" Oz states with shock on his face as he remembers all the stories he has heard.

"Yes." Lacie replied simply before Oz quickly threw his jacket off and climbed the tree. Lacie simply chuckled at his enthusiasm and watched him climb. Once he was at the top he gasped at the site. Over the walls of the Manor there was a city. A beautiful city that wasn't like what he heard about but what it was said to look like before the tragedy.

'I'm in Sablier…but this is…' Oz though leaning backwards on the branch he was sitting on. "No…This has to be somewhere else. I-I fainted and I was dumped here! I was…I was…Where am I? This can be Sab-_lier._" Oz says ending his sentence as he fell of the branch and hit the ground. He heard Lacie shriek in shock because of how fast he came down or was it because he had injured himself. He wasn't sure but as the darkness surrounded his mind he could only make out the golden light he had been able to see since he had awoken.

_"Hey…Hey…I know you…I saw you in the looking glass. You were the one I called Gwen…are you? Hey, won't you hurry…Won't you come get me quickly?" A girl's voice says softly into Oz's ear as he opened his eyes and found himself sitting in the darkness with a white haired girl sitting in front of him. He blinked in shock as he thought she was a beauty. She smiled happily at him as she stood. "You've come to the abyss! Now Alice and I can stop this all from happening and it won't be our fault anymore!" She says happily as a black haired girl appears with a cold look in her eyes._

_"Will he bring my memories back, Neesan? You said he was the key we needed." She asks softly as the boy gasped._

_"You're the Sexual Harassment Girl!" Oz shouts pointing at the girl before he got kicked in the face._

_"How dare you call me that! I saved you from being murdered by the Shinigami!" She shouts and the white haired girl laughed._

_"Don't hurt our friend Alice…Say, Gwen! Why not stay with us for a little while…" She says happily before a mirror appears and chains grabbed Oz. "Huh? Mommy, why are you taking Gwen! Wait!" Alyss shouts as Oz looked at the girl with a panicked look on his face._

_"Don't take him away from us Blood! We need him!" The black haired girl shouts with wide eyes._

_"If he does not leave now you two shall cease to exist and I do not want that…So please forgive your mother." The woman's voice states as Oz glanced over his shoulder and saw a beautiful woman with red eyes. He was then pulled into the mirror and felt lips on his own. "I love you…Please don't let me die the way I was, Oz." The woman's voice says before the eyes disappear and Oz felt his back hit a wall of some sort._

"Lacie what are you saying?" A voice shouts causing Oz's eyes to snap open before he saw he was facing the back of a couch. He sensed three people in the room and he quickly closed his eyes hoping that none of them noted he was awake.

"Chains? Where'd they come from then, Lacie?" A calmer voice says in amusement.

"I don't know! They just appeared out of nowhere and stopped his fall! He-It was like the abyss itself protected him! It was brilliant…absolutely brilliant!"

"My… What an interesting feat you've witnessed and we didn't even have to set anything up. He did it himself. But now we must find out what it is. Lacie… Take care of him won't you?" The second voice says with a chuck

"Since you dumped him in my room I have no choice but to…" Lacie says darkly after a few moments before Oz sensed her sit beside where he lay. "Are you awake, Gwen?" She asks softly as Oz felt a hand run through his hair. "Glen and Niisama don't believe me that you were grabbed by chains that wrapped around your body and stopped you from hitting the ground. I saw it with my own eyes…Gwen is a chain isn't he? What's the name Abyss gave you? Is this your true form? Can I see your true form if it's not?" She asks calmly as Oz rolled over and looked her in the eyes. He suddenly felt like he'd seen those red eyes somewhere before.

"I am not a chain…at least I do not think I am. I have always been this way from what I can remember and my name is Oz…or Gwen. Whichever you prefer, Lacie-san…" Oz says sitting up as he noted he was on a couch. "Forgive me it seems I've ended up burdening quite a bit." He says with a weak smile and Lacie sighed.

"You bet you have but if you find out you are a chain I want to make a deal with you." Lacie states crossing her arms with a serious look.

"Sure?" Oz says with an unsure look on his face as Lacie smiled lightly.

"Become my chain and follow me into the abyss and be there for me as a dissolve away." She states softly causing Oz to stare at her with slightly shocked eyes.

"What?" Oz says as Lacie frowned.

"In maybe eight or nine years I will be dropped into the abyss and get digested by the core… I will dissolve away…I don't want to be alone when that happens but if you're a chain then you won't dissolve away and you'll be able to be there with me at my very last moments." Lacie explains softly as Oz stared at her with disbelieving eyes.

"But why? The abyss is for criminals! I hardly see Lacie-san as a criminal! What sort of crime did you commit? What sort of sin do you have?" Oz shouts sitting up from his lying position.

"My sin is my very existence." Lacie says softly sitting down beside Oz on the couch. "Just like you…" She whispers softly and Oz looked at her with wide eyes.

'I don't understand… If your birth was a sin then it's not your fault. They shouldn't punish you for being born.' He thought closing his eyes not wanting to voice his thoughts because he was also dropped into the abyss for existing. "Then we're not alone." He whispers and Lacie smiled.

"Un…We're not alone." She says quietly as she glanced off to the side. 'I didn't tell Niisama and Glen I saw a giant rabbit's shadow when Oz was stopped. I'm sure that was his true form but the voice from the abyss begged me not to tell anyone.' She thought closing her eyes. 'What a magnificent chain the abyss has created.' She thought smiling gently. "Oz… Shall we have a stroll in the gardens again tomorrow? I can show you my favorite spot on the whole manor's grounds." Lacie asks softly and Oz nodded slowly.

"Whatever, Lacie-san wishes… I'm her servant after all." Oz says softly and Lacie smiled gently.

"Then you must quickly finish your chores tomorrow." She says playfully and Oz snorted.

"Of course, Lacie-san…" He says before blushing. "Or would you prefer being called, Milady…" He asks causing her to snort and giggle.

"Don't flirt with me, Gwen." She states with a huge smirk on her lips causing Oz to chuckle softly.

"Of course, Lacie-san…"


End file.
